Skater Boy
by uchihakiriko
Summary: She stuck up her nose and though she knew she cared, abandoned him. Syaoran could only stare helplessly, and remain uknowing that later on in life, he would meet someone else. Onesided meilingxsyaoran sakusyao


Skater boy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um… I decided, since I was bored and writer's block REALLY stinks, to make this little song fic.

REVIEW IF YOU HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! This is a SakuSyau, since I strongly love that pairing. So, yeah…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was punk

She did ballet

What more can I say?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She often passed by him during class. He was cute, she admitted. But she never said that out loud. Besides, all her friends strongly disapproved of him, and she didn't want to lose her best friends just to gain Syaoran. Meiling sighed and flicked her hair, deciding to forget about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wanted her

She'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of her friends

Stuck up their nose

They had a problem with his baggy clothes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran kept looking over his shoulder to take another peek at the raven-haired girl.

" Dude." His best friend grinned. " If you like her that much, just go and ask her out."

" Don't you think I've tried?" Syaoran rolled his eyes. " And her friends were all, 'He's not good enough for you, Mei Mei.' Seriously, what did I do wrong?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a skater boy

She said "See ya later boy!"

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face

But her head was up in space

She needed to come back down to earth

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed by, and Meiling found herself looking out of the window more than she paid attention in class. As a result, she got detention. Her friends sighed and wondered what was wrong with her. Syaoran looked at her, concerned. But he needed to forget about her…

Could he?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Five years from now

She sits at home

Feeding the baby she's all alone

She turns on T.V

Guess who she sees?

Skater boy ROCKIN ON MTV! 333

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling regretted her decision of turning Syaoran down, but she was now married with a baby, and she couldn't do anything. She fed the toddler and turned on the television. A familiar face popped up, and her jaw dropped. Meiling rushed to the phone, and dialed up her friends.

" Oh my gosh! You guys! Remember Syaoran?"

------------------------------------------------------

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they've all got tickets to see his show

-------------------------------------------------------------

" He's a rock star, we know! We've got tickets! Wanna come?" Meiling's friends squealed over the phone. Meiling looked back at her daughter, then nodded. Hanging up, she demanded her husband look after the baby and left.

------------------------------------------------------------

She tags along

Stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

---------------------------------------------------------------

She gaped up at the stage. No doubt, it was Syaoran all right. His brown hair bounced up and down as he strummed the guitar. Thousands of other girls screamed from the audience, and Meiling found herself growling to herself how much she was the one who deserved him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a super star

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar

Slammin on his guitar

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

------------------------------------------------------------

After the show was over, she managed to find a way to slip backstage.

" Syaoran!" She said, opening a door. The brunette turned around.

" It's you, isn't it?" He scowled. She was taken aback by the treatment, but smiled sweetly.

" I missed you." She said, her voice dripping with sugar.

" Syaoran-kun, who's this?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry girl, but you missed out

Well, tough luck that boy's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

-------------------------------------------------------------

" This is Meiling." His voice warmed up at the sight of the other girl. Meiling looked over and her heart dropped. This girl was…

" Sakura!" She growled.

" OH! NOW I remember! I was a transfer student towards the end of the year! Sorry I couldn't remember your name!" Sakura smiled bashfully.

" What are you doing in here? Syaoran and I have matters to discuss." Meiling hissed.

" What do you think, silly? I'm his girlfriend!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too bad that you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

" H-His GIRLFRIEND?" Meiling sputtered out. Sakura tilted her head.

" Um, I'm sorry. Do you have a problem with that?"

" Yes, I DO as a matter of fact! He's supposed to like me!" Sakura laughed and looked at Syaoran.

" Is she-?"

" Yup."

" That girl you-"

" Talked about? Yes." Syaoran rolled his eyes. So he talked about her? Meiling's hopes rose.

" Talked about what?"

" You must be miss I'm-the-ballet-pro-that's-too-good-for-him!" Sakura giggled. "Pleasure to meet the new you!" Meiling's face turned red, and she stormed away. Sakura blinked.

" What did I do wrong?"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

He's just a boy

And I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world

I met the skater boy

I said see ya later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing a song he wrote

About a girl he used to know

I met the skater boy

I said see ya later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio

Singing a song he wrote

About a girl he used to know

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meiling stared in horror at the CD she had just been presented to. She tore it open and stared at the lyrics and was speechless.

" Like it?" One of her friends smiled. " We bought it right after the concert."

" Yup! Where did you go afterwards anyways?" Meiling sighed.

" You guys… I… I'm sorry."

And most of all, Syaoran, I'm sorry to you.

----------------------------------------------------

Yup. Good triumphs in the end, and someone learns a lesson.

SYAORAN AND SAKURA FOREVER!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Review if you like reviews


End file.
